


on the last sculpture made during the herald's lifetime and its possible cultural significance

by missveils (Missveils)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Lore, Fan Lore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils
Summary: A Codex entry for a Dragon Age Den weekly theme =)An in-universe codex entry based on the aftermath of this other fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343408it sad =')
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	on the last sculpture made during the herald's lifetime and its possible cultural significance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the first part of this fic which I really recommend reading before reading this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343408

“I am proposing the theory that the statue we found at the summit could be the latest remaining artwork of the Herald of Andraste made during his lifetime. Physical descriptions of the Herald at the moment of his disappearance, as well as his staff, match the ones extracted from related texts and artwork from the Dragon Age. Furthermore, the summit has been mentioned as the most likely location for the last battle between the Herald and the Dread Wolf, and thus the last place where he would have seen alive before his disappearance.

We found the sculpture in an odd area, without a base or a placard. The stone bears no signature or marks of a tool, which point towards it being carved or finished with magic. The statue depicts the Herald in the middle of battle, his staff tossed aside and delivering a final blow to an invisible enemy with a dagger. While unorthodox, the detail in the work is exquisite, showing a Herald weary and wounded from the battle, but still standing. 

The dagger, hand, and arm were heavily stained with what our experts identified as dried blood that had seeped into the porous marble. This, along with the single buried remains of an elf nearby, and the heavy presence of spirits in the area, suggests the statue could have been used in a ritual sacrifice, a summoning, or could have been placed as a mourning tribute. 

Of note, is that the statue presented the Herald as a Dalish elf, identifiable by his ears and his outfit. It’s the first artwork we have found of this kind, but several texts, including a first-hand account of the late Divine Victoria, describe the Herald of Andraste as an elf. These accounts have never been verified, but this could be a first step in solidifying this theory. 

Unfortunately, we were not able to move the sculpture from the summit, as the spirits in the area became hostile. Nevertheless, my fellow researchers were able to draw several sketches. Please see the next pages for the depictions of the statue.”

**A note is written at the bottom of the first page:**

“Good job with this one, Linaya. I would still rephrase the theory so that you don’t outright express that the Herald could be a Dalish elf. All the first-hand accounts and works you have cited have… subjective themes and ulterior motives (I would certainly not cite Divine Victoria in here). Maybe phrase it along with the lines of the statue being a tribute to another important elf, or symbolic? The way you have written it could be interpreted as having political undertones (especially considering your background) and this is an institution of science, which should always be presented objectively and unmarred from ideological intent. I would not wish for your hard work to be for naught, ma chère.” 

- **Thibaut Ferrand, Head of the Religious Iconography Studies department of the University of Orlais.**

**Author's Note:**

> Dáire Lavellan is, as always, @littlegumshoe's (on Tumblr)


End file.
